2 O'Clock Proposal
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Finally Daya realized that whatever he feels for shreya is actually love. and he is so restless after knowing that, he wants to confess it to shreya right at the moment. what if it is 2 o'clock of the night, who cares, He cant wait till morning to propose her. my new dareya OS, see what happens when daya barges into shreya's house at 2 o'clock to propose her.


**~~~ 2 O'Clock proposal ~~~**

"Sir, kitna achha mausam hai na! lagta hai barish hone wali hai." _Shreya said cheerfully peeping outside the window._

 _Daya , who was on driving seat, too looked outside and admired the cloudy sky. They both were just returning from headquarters after attending an official meeting._

"Hmm...is season ki pehli barish!" _Daya said turning the steering to the left. But all of a sudden the engine went off making a strange sound._

"Oh no! Ab ise kya ho gaya?" _Daya murmured annoyingly._

"Kya hua sir?" _Shreya asked confusingly._

"Gadi servicing maang rahi hai, par time hi nahi milta. Ab dekho, phir se achanak se band pad gayi. Ab to mechanic aayega tabhi kuch ho sakta hai." _daya said calling a mechanic on his phone._

"Ohhh!" _Shreya made a sad face and got out of the car._

 _Daya too came out to find signal. He talked to the mechanic and asked him to come immediately._

 _The next moment it started raining with a loud thunderstorm._

"Oh wow!" _Shreya said looking up into the sky, making the raindrops to fall on her pretty cheeks._

"Shreya, come on get inside the car. Pehli barish me bheegna achha nahi hota. Skin infections ho sakte hain." _Daya said loudly but till now shreya was almost wet. Her pink shirt was glued to her skin._

"Shreya..." _Daya called her again but he stopped as His eyes fell on her. She was ruffling her wet hair releasing tiny water droplets in the surrounding. He had never found her so beautiful. He kept staring at her and he too got drenched._

 _Shreya ran towards the car_ , "ab to koi fayda nahi sir, main to puri bheeg gayi hu." S _he said wiping her face with her hands._

 _Daya came out of His trance._ "Aur main bhi... Pata nahi ye mechanic kab aayega." _He said getting inside the car._

 _Within few minutes the rain had stopped. The mechanic arrived._

"Ha sir, abhi theek karke deta hu." _He said to daya. But as His eyes fell on shreya, he stared at her for a minute. She was completely drenched. Her shirt was stuck to her body highlighting her curves. The mechanic was staring at her with desirous eyes._

 _Daya followed his gaze and found him staring at shreya who was totally unaware of this busy in combing her hair with her fingers. Daya became furious. He turned to the mechanic._

"Hello...gadi ka engine idhar hai.!" _He said angrily breaking his stare._

"Han ji han ji." _The mechanic said and concentrated on the engine after stealing a last glance at shreya._

 _Daya went and grabbed his blazer kept inside the car. He came to shreya._

"Shreya, ye lo, tumhe thand lag rahi hogi." _Daya said forwarding the blazer towards her._

 _Shreya looked at him_ , "nahi sir..." _She was saying when daya went behind her and covered her with the blazer from behind. Shreya had no way to reject his blazer. She wore it covering herself. She smiled as she felt like daya hugging her from behind._

 _The car was repaired. Daya dropped shreya back at her home leaving his blazer with her._

 _He reached his home. But all the while he was just thinking about shreya_. "How gorgeous she is" _he thought._

 _He suddenly started feeling something for shreya. He had never thought about her this much. He was unable to concentrate in anything else._

 _He thought how bad he felt when that mechanic was staring at her_. "She is mine. Koi aur shreya ko is terah se dekhe, ye main nahi bardasht kar sakta." _He thought._

 _He took his dinner and went to bed but sleep was miles away from his eyes. Only shreya was in them._

 _He was changing his sides on bed again and again. He was recalling the previous moments spent with her. He had a special place for her in his heart but why, he had no idea._

 _It was 10 O'clock but he was still awaken. He got up and poured a glass of water. Took just two sips and again went to bed. Closed his eyes trying to sleep but thoughts of shreya were not letting him to sleep._

 _He started thinking from the beginning, when shreya joined cid. How abhijeet and others tease him with her name, which he always ignores. He was thinking and smiling at himself._

 _11 o'clock... 12 o'clock... 1 o'clock... and he was still awaken. He was feeling restless and was lying in the bed with opened eyes._

 _He thought more and more and it took him one more hour to find His answer._

 _It was about 2 o'clock. He got up with a jerk._

"Oh no! I am in love? " _he scratched his head and smiled_ , "Yes! I am in love with shreya! Uff...itni simple si baat ab samajh me aayi mujhe?"

 _He came out of the bed and grabbed his cellphone. He was about to dial her number but stopped thinking something_. "Nahi...phone par nahi. Ye baat to main khud use bataunga. Uski aankho me dekhte huye. Phone pe uske expressions kaise dekh paunga main." _He thought and kept the phone back._

 _He came to bed with a smile and lots of excitement._ "Subeh kab hogi?" _He closed his eyes trying to sleep but it was the same again. He couldn't sleep._

 _He got up, put on his shirt and grabbed his car keys_. "Main subeh ka intejar nahi kar sakta. Abhi ke abhi baat karunga main shreya se." he _decided and left for her house._

 _He stopped the car in front of her gate. It was locked from inside. Daya thought what to do. Should he rang the bell and make everyone awake. No, he can't do that. He looked at the gate and guessed its height._

 _The next moment he was climbing over the gate. He was a trained cid officer and knew very well how to tackle the obstacles coming in the way, in war as well as in love._

 _He crossed the gate and jumped inside the yard. He moved towards the house with cat paws. Another obstacle, the main door of the house. Was locked from inside._

 _He smirked,_ "a bloody door?" _He was about to smack it hard but stopped_ , "nahi ye shreya ke ghar ka darwaja hai. At least ise to nahi tod sakta main." _He sighed and started looking for another option. Luckily he had wore his formal pant and it had a swiss army knife in its pocket. He took it out and soon he was successful in opening the door. He entered the house without making any noise and shut the door back._

 _He moved ahead in darkness slowly. He reached near one of the rooms._

"Kya ye shreya ka room hai?" _He thought and leaned on the door to make a estimation of the status of the room. He heard someone snoring. He moved back,_ "uh...ye shreya nahi ho sakti.!"

Meanwhile he recalled a previous conversation with shreya, through which he came to know that her room was upstairs.

 _He turned on his torch light from his cellphone and found the staircase. He immediately climbed the stairs and reached upwards. He reached near another room. Its door was opened but a curtain was stretched. He slided the curtain and peeped inside. The lights were off but the moonlight coming through the window was facilitating to get a clear vision of the room. Daya saw two persons were lying on the bed._

"Yaha to do log so rahe hain? Shreya to akele soti hai." _Then he remembered, that nowadays shreya's cousin had been living with them._ "May be wo shreya ki cousin ho." _He guessed and moved ahead with cat paws._

 _He came near the bed and what he saw made him smile._

 _Shreya was sleeping on the left side of the bed hugging his blazer. Daya stared at her lovingly for sometimes. Then he looked at the younger girl, shreya's cousin sleeping beside shreya hugging her tightly._

 _He bent and touched shreya's cheek and whispered her name,_ "shreya..."

"Hmmm" _shreya uttered in sleep as she could still sense someone calling her._

"Shreya, aankhe kholo" _daya whispered again._

 _Shreya opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She took some time to get that it was daya standing in front of her._

"Daya sirrrrr... _she exclaimed in shock but daya covered her mouth and signalled her to keep quiet._

 _Shreya's cousin hugged her more tightly making shreya unable to move. Shreya was lying on the bed with widened eyes and daya was leaning over her covering her mouth. He slowly removed His hand from her mouth but signalled to not to shout. Shreya was looking at him with perplexed expressions._

"Shreya, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai " _daya whispered into her ears._

 _Just then the clock struck two._

 _Shreya looked at daya_ , "sir abhi? raat ke 2 baj rahe hain." _She too whispered in a lowest voice possible._

"Wo to roj bajte hain. Baat kuch aisi hai ki, main subeh tak wait nahi kar saka. Mujhe raat bhar neend nahi aayegi shreya. Subeh tak pagal ho jaunga main. Please, meri baat sun lo." _Daya said in audible whispers_.

"Kahiye." _Shreya nodded._

"Main wo...nahi yaha nahi, bahar chalo mere sath." _Daya whispered again._

"Sir, Neha jaag jayegi. Usne aapko yaha dekh liya to kya sochegi." _Shreya whispered with a helpless look._

"Nahi jagegi... Dekho kitne aram se so rahi hai, tum bas aao." _He said holding her wrist._

 _Shreya felt her cousin Neha loosening her grip. Shreya made herself free and carefully came out of the bed._

 _Before she could say something, daya dragged her outside._

 _Shreya stopped him,_ "sir aapko kya ho gaya hai? Raat ke 2 baje kya baat karni hai bhala aapko. Aur aap andar kaise aa gaye, oh no...kahi aapne darwaja to nahi Tod dala." _Shreya whispered looking at him._

 _Daya held her by her shoulders_ , "nahi todne wala tha, par toda nahi. " _he looked into her eyes_ , "main ye kehne aaya tha ki..." _He paused for a moment and continued_ , " tumne mera blazer return nahi kiya."

 _Shreya gave him a look_ , "what? Raat ke 2 baje, choro ki terah mere ghar ne ghuskar aap blazer wapas lene aaye the. Yakeen nahi hota!" _She nodded her head in disbelief._

"Yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi hua ye dekhkar Ki tum kitne pyar se mere blazer ko hug karke so rahi thi." _Daya said mischievously bringing his face closer to her._

 _Shreya felt shyness_. "Wo ...wo...main..bas wo rakhne ja rahi thi par itni tej neend aa rahi thi ki rakhna bhool gayi aur..."

 _Daya completed her sentence_ , "aur usi ke sath so gayi." _Daya said teasing her._

 _Shreya blushed again,_ "sir please han! Aap yaha kyun aaye hain?" _She asked looking downwards._

"I...I just realized something...I realized that... I am in love...in love... With you!" _He completed his sentence in instalments._

 _Shreya was about to fall but daya held her in His arms. In the dim light she could see him looking into her eyes_. "Sir?" _She could utter only that._

"I love you shreya! Bas yahi kehne aaya tha tumse. Isiliye mujhe neend nahi aa rahi thi, Shayad ab aa jaye." _He said leaning towards her lips._

 _Shreya too moved closer absent mindedly. Their lips were about to meet, when..._

 _._

.

 _the lights turned on._

 _Both daya and shreya moved away in shock. They turned and found shreya's parents glaring at both of them._

 _Shreya looked at Neha standing behind them with a grin._

 _Shreya was hell scared. Her throat dried seeing her parents angry glances. She looked at daya in horror._

"Ye sab kya ho raha tha.?" _Her father asked angrily._

"Papa... wo..." _Shreya began but her father cut her in between._

"Tum chup raho shreya" _he turned to daya_ , "tum bolo? Tum cid officers ko yahi sikhaya jata hai, ki kaise ek ladki ke ghar me raat ko choro ki terah ghuste hain. Abdhere ka fayda uthakar kya karne aaye the yaha.?" _He asked glaring at him furiously._

 _Daya gasped in nervousness,_ "Ji...wo...bas wo...

"Kya wo wo laga rakha hai? Sach sach batao kya karne aaye the yaha?" _Shreya's father shouted more angrily._

"Ji aapki beti se bahut pyar karta hu main aur use propose karne aaya tha bas!" _Daya told everything honestly in a flow._

 _Shreya bit her lips. Her parents exchanged glances._

"Raat ke 2 baje?" _Her father asked raising his eyebrows_.

"Han...to kya karta, 2 baje hi pata chala" _daya said very innocently._

 _Shreya banged her head. She looked at her cousin Neha and found her giggling._

"Raat ke 2 baje pyar ka ehsas hua to uth kar chale aaye propose karne?" _Shreya's mother asked smirking at him._

"Ji..." _Daya nodded._

"bina ring ke?" _Her mother asked smiling this time._

"Ji?" _Daya looked confusingly at her._

 _Shreya too looked up and found her parents smiling widely._

"Aise kya dekh rahe ho?" _Her mother said removing her ring from her finger_ , "mujhse ye ring borrow karo aur propose Karo, ghutno pe baithke." _She said forwarding the ring towards daya._

 _Shreya couldn't believe on her ears. She looked at daya surprisingly. Daya smiled and took the ring from shreya's mother. He kneeled down in front of shreya._

"Shreya... I love you. Will you...

 _Shreya cut him,_

"I'll marry you!" _Shreya answered before he could complete the proposal._

 _Daya smiled and slipped the ring into her finger. Neha and shreya's parents clapped for them._

 _Shreya looked at Neha_ , "Neha ki bachhi tune, bataya na sabko!"

"Kyun aapko kya lagta hai, aap meri Marji ke bina bed se uth ke ja sakti ho kya. " _and she winked._ "Aap logo ki sari khusar phusar sun rahi thi main."

"Achha hua Neha ne hume jaga diya warna hume to pata hi nahi chalta. Par daya tum andar aaye kaise, darwaje par to tala laga hua tha." _Shreya's mother asked curiously._

 _Daya looked at shreya and then turned to her mother,_ "shreya ke liye aise hajaar tale tod sakte hu."

 _Shreya was just smiling lowering her head._

"By the way, main ab chalta hu, I am sorry, meri wajeh se aap sab ki neend kharab ho gayi." _Daya said apologizing to them._

"Are beta, ruko bas thodi der me subeh hone wali hai, nashta karke jana." _Shreya's father said laughing at him._

Daya was embarrassed, "are nahi nahi main chalta hu bas, aur han auntie" _he turned to shreya's mother_ , "aapki ring jald hi wapas kar dunga. Nayi ring kharidne tak." _He said looking at shreya and left from there._

 _All watched him going._

"Chalo bhai, neend puri kar lete hain." _Shreya's father said yawning and moved to their room with shreya's mom._

 _Shreya was still standing smiling. Rashi nudged her_ , "kyun shreya di, aapko neend aayegi ab?" She said winking at her.

"lagta to nahi" _shreya said with a helpless face looking at the ring in her finger_ , "he is so crazy!" _She thought and smiled._

.

.

 **o-o-o-o THE END o-o-o-o**

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : just hope you guys liked it.

Other updates are coming soon.

Stay tuned and ...

Keep loving DaReya.

.

.

Aapki

Geet


End file.
